Turquoise Kitty
thumb|left|84px|Turquoise Turquoise Kitty - '''córka kotołaka kochająca słodkości, koty i inne śliczności. Osobowość Turquoise jest ogólnie miła niestety za mało poważna.Lubi spontaniczność, lecz czasami przychodzi czas gdy coś (lub ktoś) potrafi ją pogrążyć w depresji. Ma niską samoocenę i bardzo przejmuje się dogryzkami, uwagami i ktytyką. Jedno przykre słowo może sprawić że "zapadnie się pod ziemię" dzięki czemu jest ofiarą losu (xd) wielu docinek. Najprawdopodobniej to przez rodziców których nie znała a od pani Menasegaren dowiedziałą się od razu że nie jest jej prawidziwą matką i ma się stosować do jej zasad. Dziewczyna jest pracowita i często denerwuje się z powodu nadmiaru zajęć i braku czasu. Kotka jest niezdarna i często wpada w kłopoty przez co ma jeszcze mniej czsu xd . Nie lubi wywyższających się osób. Jest dla nich oschła, czasem nawet wredna.Woli osoby ciche i skromne chociaż lubi także osoby szalone, zabawne. Nie przepada za dużym tłumem, czuje wtedy niepokój i posuwa się do najdziwniejszych, czasem nawet strasznych rzeczy. Kitty jest bardzo pomocna, zawsze można na nią liczyć. Potrafi wyciągnąć z kłopotów każdego. Kreatywność to jej drugie imię.Do tego Kotołaczka ma słabość do bezpańskich kotów. Przez co raz przemyciła do domu trójkę.Znalazła dla nich dom i oddała je. Było jej smutno lecz jednak byłą się z siebie dumna. Ulubione powiedzonko "Jestem jak świeca, jeśli mnie rzucisz spalę twój dom" Relacje Rodzina Nie zna prawdziwych rodziców woli o nich nie wspominać. Pani Menasegaren- przybrana matka Kobieta od początku była dla kotki ostra. Nie przytulała jej. Wszystkie obowiązki najeżą do Turquoise. Jak powiada: Plik:Cytat1.pngPrzecież nie na darmo wzięłąm cię ze schroniska. Jakoś musisz mi się odwdzięczyć,Plik:Cytat2.png Jest dla niej zimna, oschła przez co Turquoise jest przykro. Wydaje jej się że jest zbędnym balastem. Przyjaciele Catanen Star Catanen poznała pierwszego dnia w Straszyceum. Kotka polubiła jej zabawny charakter i zostałą jej przyjaciółką. Miłość Zawsze pragnie znależć tego jedynego. Na ogół wydaje się być ostra lecz w głębi ma dobre serduszko. Klasyczny potwór '''thumb|left|KotołakKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Kraj pochodzenia thumb|left Hiszpania, Królestwo Hiszpanii '– państwo w Europie Południowej, największe z trzech państw położonych na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Na zachodzie Hiszpania graniczy z Portugalią, na południu z należącym do Wielkiej Brytanii Gibraltarem, oraz przez Ceutę i Melillę z Marokiem. Na północnym wschodzie, przez Pireneje, kraj graniczy z Francją i Andorą. W skład Hiszpanii wchodzą także Baleary na Morzu Śródziemnym, Wyspy Kanaryjskie na Oceanie Atlantyckim oraz tzw. terytoria suwerenne (hiszp.: plazas de soberanía), w skład których wchodzą dwie hiszpańskie posiadłości w Afryce Północnej (enklawy), Ceuta i Melilla, oraz liczne niezamieszkane wyspy po śródziemnomorskiej stronie Cieśniny Gibraltarskiej, takie jak enklawy będące częściami prowincji Kadyks i Malaga: Chafaryny, Alborán czy Perejil. Do Hiszpanii, a dokładniej do Katalonii, należy także otoczone przez terytorium francuskie miasteczko Llívia. Najdalej wysuniętym na północ punktem kraju jest przylądek Estaca de Bares w Galicji, na południe – Punta Saltos na kanaryjskiej wyspie Hierro, na wschodzie – Punta Esperó na Minorce. Stroje TURKUSEK1.png|Ad1 Nowy of art.png|Odnowiony Basic Turkus new wygląd.png|Jeszcze bardziej odnowiony basic xd New Canvasb.png|Turkicia nowa wersja New Canvsasb.png|turq Basic *'Linia: Basic *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' W tym stroju nasza kotołaczka ubiera biały top w czarne plamki, spodnie koloru bordowego oraz buty w kolorze ciemno-łososiowym. Ma także tukusową torebkę (lub jej nie ma),a jej włosy są rozpuszczone. Dead Tired pobrane.png|Ad 2 Turq Pidżama.png|Deadh Tired 2 *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Turquoise jest ubrana w pstrokatą bluzkę oraz bordowe spodenki. Uczesana jest w kitkę. Ma także opaskę do spania. Picture Day meowlody_fearleader_base_by_xxsheltieprincessxx-d81hp6w.png|ad3 meowlody_fearleader_bas_by_xxsheltieprincessxx-d81hp6w.png|Nowe Picture Day *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Tutaj nasza kicia ma bluzkę w kolorze bordowym, szare leginsy i buty koloru bladożółtego i turkusowego. Ma także pocieniowane włosy i opaskę w kolorze purpurowym. Make a Splash cc.jpg|ad4 catty_noir_boo_york_base_by_melloton-d7y4a2.png|Make a Splash 2 :3 *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Kotka jest ubrana w strój dwuczęściowy. Bordowy top oraz spodenki koloru akwamaryna. Buty są koloru turkusowego. Ma także okulary i ręcznik koloru lawendowego. I Heart Fashion frankie_with_hangers_paint_base_by_anaaospedacos-d5zcgmo.png|ad5 *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Kicia uczesana jest w dwie kitki. Ma na sobie Tunikę koloru zielonego oraz leginsy 3/4 koloru granatowego. Buty są na koturnie i są zielono niebieskie. Ma też żółtą bluzkę z napisem i heart. Roller Maze ROLER.PNG|AD6 *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' W tej serii Nasza kotka ma czerwone rolki i kombinezon koloru zielono-fieletowego. Scaris imagerses.jpg|ad 6 *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Kicia wybiera się do upioryża. Ma na sobie czarną bluzkę z napisem paris oraz bordową spódnicę i buty różowo-zielonkawe. Ma torebkę oraz walizkę. Galeria Turkus.png|Rysunek wykonany przez Ejyh. ROLER.PNG Frankie with hangers paint base by anaaospedacos-d5zcgmo.png Meowlody fearleader base by xxsheltieprincessxx-d81hp6w.png Cc.jpg Pobrane.png TURKUSEK1.png TURKUSEK.png Turquoise.png|Moja Turkusowa szopenka by LillyWolf X3 New Canvras.png|Turkicia jako kuc (ten pokolorowany szkic xd) Turkusgłowaaa.png|W Simsach od Ejyh :3 Turkussssssssssssssss.png|W Simsach od Ejyh :3 Turquoise Skullette.png|Skulette by Pixie :3 19437780_1924429537816187_6115346229353824639_n.jpg|Chibisiowa Turkicia by Ja (xd) 19511107_1924429757816165_1858373570375089_n.jpg|Drugie Chibi Turquoise. Turquiose Kitty Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Turquoisekitty Kategoria:Hiszpania